I Hate You More
by Some strange person
Summary: This is my sequel for "Fed Up With The Insufferable Git" written by RambleSchapalon. I liked that OS so much that I had to write a sequel myself... I have RambleSchapalon's authorisation to publish this and he/she is currently working on his/her own sequel for the story. This is just my version of what the morning after would be...


**As said in the description, this is a SEQUEL to Fed Up With The Insufferable Git written by RambleSchapalon. The latter knows I wrote this and approves of me publishing it here. You should read the original story before reading my sequel. **

* * *

_This is my first published piece of writing... It is funny that the first ever fanfic I publish is actually a fanfic_ of a fanfic..._ I'll let you see if this was a good idea or not. That is, if I get any readers at all!_

* * *

_**I obviously don't own the characters of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter and neither do I own the original plot of**_** Fed Up With The Insufferable Git_ that _RambleSchapalon wrote.**

Another note: It's rated M for a reason, but if you've read _Fed Up With The Insufferable Git,_ this has absolutely no reason to shock you.

* * *

**I Hate You More**

* * *

Harry Potter sighed with pleasure as he woke up on that beautiful morning. He was still in that state when one has woken up, but not actually realised yet where one is, and what one has done the day before or what was planned for the day to come.

The Gryffindor felt good. He had had the most wonderful sleep in months – or maybe in years. Actually, maybe he had never slept this well. Life felt amazing; the day was going to be good. The young wizard felt like today he could do anything and he felt incredibly happy to be alive – which was really strange since for the last few months, he had rather felt empty and found that life was complicated and annoying.

He sighed again. He smiled and opened his eyes and sighed with happiness yet again because it was a sunny day. Really, he was in an extremely good mood. But then he noticed. The curtains of the bed were slightly opened and… they were _green. _What? And by the way, the bed was way too big. He sighed, confused, but feeling still too sleepy and comfortable to be really shocked. He tried to move his upper body but he frowned as he noticed there was something heavy on his chest. A beautiful pale bare arm covered in tidy golden hair. Harry was really confused now, he had the feeling that it was not normal, but he couldn't work out why. He was actually way too lazy to try to understand anything. He just couldn't be bothered to think. It was a beautiful morning, life was good; why did things have to be weird around him? He tried to lift that foreign arm to move it away from his chest, but it resisted. Harry frowned. He realised then that the arm was attached to a pale naked body lying next to him. The puzzled boy frowned again, pushing the arm away and examining that body, trying to understand. He was feeling more awake now and not so relaxed anymore. Absent-mindedly, he sat up on the bed and looked at the hair that covered that person's head. Which led him to look at the face.

Shit.

His heart jumped in his chest as he opened his eyes wide. What the… What the… What the _hell_? Oops. He was starting to remember the night before. He bit his lip. He started to nervously rub his hand on his mouth and chin. He had difficulty swallowing and he was panting now. He moved nervously away from the body lying next to him and only then he felt the throbbing pain in his arse. "Oh shhhhhhit," he thought, because that fact reminded him of something highly infuriating; _you will not be able to walk for a whole week once I'm done with you_. "Oh _fuck, _he thought again, I really would be _so _annoyed if that _bastard_ was right." Flash back again: "_Sorry to inform you, but I am born from married parents. So no, I am not a bastard_". "Oh shut up", thought the irritated boy. Stupid little shit. He hated him. He sighed. _Or did he? _He sighed again and looked sadly at Draco Malfoy lying asleep in his big prefect's bed. Harry Potter shook his head and lied down again, facing the blond boy. He looked at his beautiful face with tenderness and closed his eyes to remember the details of the night before. Oh God, _that_ was sex. He moaned at the thought of it. It was _amazing._ Nothing like he had ever experienced. He felt his cock waking up as he thought of Draco's hard penis in his arse. He sighed again. Oh God. He chuckled, although he was not really sure why, and opened his eyes again. Only to see wide opened grey eyes staring at him with surprise.

Harry didn't really know what to do, and even less what to say. He moved away a bit and sat up again. _Merlin_ that pain in his arse was bad. He couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad thing. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave a nervous smile to the blond boy. "Mh!" said the latter with nod and another nervous smile. Harry agitatedly tapped on his legs as he looked at his one-night lover. Then he looked away. And he looked at him again. He smiled; it was a real large, genuine smile this time. Draco smiled in the same way, shaking his head and looking down at the bed; and he started chuckling. Harry chuckled too. And within a few seconds, the two boys were laughing uncontrollably rolling on the bed; every time they managed to catch their breath, one look in each other's eyes would just make them burst out laughing again. When they finally calmed down, Harry took the blonde's head in his hands and looking at him in the eye, "I hate you," he said with wide smile. It made Draco smile as well, and with a playful look in his eyes, he replied: "Not as much as I hate you."

**The End**

* * *

If you're reading this, it probably means that you've read my story... If you've liked it, or not liked it, let me know in a review please!  
:)


End file.
